Para lo que no existen palabras
by R.S.Black
Summary: Lily siempre supo que, tarde o temprano, iba a caer. No sabía cómo explicarlo, pero algo dentro de ella siempre tuvo el presentimiento de que, no importara cuán reacia a aceptarlo fuera, finalmente todo lo que sentía por James iba a salir de ella con el estruendo de mil castillos derrumbándose a sus pies. Como un globo gigante explotando irremediablemente en su cara.


_**Disclaimer:** nada de esto es mio, todo es d__e JK y yo no lo utilizo con ningún ánimo de lucro._

_¡He vuelto! Probablemente nadie me recuerda, pero yo si recuerdo a todo el mundo y después de tanto tiempo he vuelto para publicar algo de mi pareja favorita. Será cursi, eso ténganlo por seguro, pero soy así y me siento orgullosa. Es algo pequeño, no muy profundo, pero escrito con amor. Espero que les guste y que me lo hagan saber. _

_¡Un besote enorme!_

**_R.S.B_**

* * *

**Para lo que no existen palabras**

Lily siempre supo que, tarde o temprano, iba a caer.

No sabía cómo explicarlo, pero algo dentro de ella siempre tuvo el presentimiento de que, no importara cuánto lo negara, cuán reacia a aceptarlo fuera, finalmente todos los sentimientos que pudiera tener hacia James Potter y que tanto la atormentaban por las noches, no sólo iban a salir de ella con la fuerza de un troll, sino que lo harían con el estruendo de mil castillos derrumbándose ante sus pies.

Como un globo gigante de mentiras y negaciones explotando irremediablemente en su cara.

A veces le da vergüenza admitirlo, pero desde que aceptó estar con él hay noches en las que se despierta a altas horas de la madrugada, con el pijama empapado de un sudor frío, con el corazón agitado y con una sensación de ahogo que no la deja volver a conciliar el sueño. Pero supone que es algo bueno, esa sensación de que todo lo que siente no le cabe en el pecho.

Supone que es felicidad.

Eso es. Por primera vez en su vida, Lily sabe que es feliz de verdad. Y sabe que la única razón de que pueda decir que lo es, es ese chico un tanto idiota, un tanto exasperante, con el cabello alborotado, un par de lentes que no se sujetan bien en el puente de su nariz y el corazón más grande y noble de todo el Reino Unido.

Siempre se pregunta por qué no se había dado cuenta antes, tal vez se hubiera ahorrado muchos años de amargura si tan sólo hubiera dicho que sí desde el principio. Si tan sólo no hubiera sido tan orgullosa.

Pero aún así, sabe que no sería lo mismo.

― ¡Lily!

Un lugar dentro de ella que no sabía que tenía, siempre se agita con desesperación con sólo escuchar su voz y Lily está consciente de que ese lugar en la parte baja de su estómago siempre ha estado ahí y que sólo reacciona con la cercanía de James, con el roce de sus manos y con ese entusiasmo un tanto infantil y otro tanto adorable que tiene al estar cerca de ella.

"_No, no hubiera sido lo mismo". _

Cuando voltea en dirección de dónde viene su voz y lo mira, esa sensación de que le falta el aire vuelve a aparecer irremediablemente. Tiene que hacer esfuerzos sobrehumanos para no salir corriendo a través del pasillo vacío y lanzarse sobre él y besarlo hasta que se le acabe el aire.

"_Merlín Santísimo, Lily, pareces una adolescente de quince años"_

En cambio de eso, sólo sonríe. Lo hace a menudo, desde que está con él.

― ¿Puedo decir lo increíblemente encantadora que te ves esta mañana, Lily? ― dice, con un tono ridículamente formal, cuando llega a su lado. Y por si fuera poco, le regala una de esas sonrisas francas y adorables que tiene reservadas sólo para ella y su deleite personal.

Tiene que esforzarse mucho para no ensanchar su sonrisa, ¿Cómo es posible que pueda ser tan abrumadoramente encantador?

― Estoy usando el uniforme, James, me veo así todos los días.

― Pues para mí no, y hoy te ves hermosa y punto.

Lily se siente generosa y le regala otra sonrisa. Pequeña, no vaya a ser que se haga muchas ilusiones.

― No tienes remedio, Potter. ― dice, tratando de silenciar el remolino de emociones que su voz áspera y firme despierta dentro de ella. Sabe que no debería sentirse así, que no debería ser tan débil a todos sus encantos, pero no puede evitarlo. James tiene un extraño efecto en ella y le es imposible dejar de sentirse así. Tan apegada a él, tan extraña en su cuerpo, tan incómodamente feliz, tan…

_Tan enamorada._

Es una revelación un tanto aterradora, darse cuenta de repente de lo completamente enamorada que está de James Potter. Tanto, que deja de sonreír y aparta la mirada de sus ojos un poco apresuradamente.

Tan apresuradamente, que James lo nota y frunce el ceño.

― ¡Hey! ¿Está todo bien? ― pregunta, preocupado. Se acerca a ella, posa las manos en sus hombros y con una expresión grave en su rostro, intenta hacerla sentir mejor ― Si es por lo que dije antes, sabes que son sólo todos los halagos que guardé para ti durante todos estos años, no es para que te sientas avergonzada ni nada, Lily, yo…

La ingenuidad de James hace que de repente quiera reír a carcajadas.

― No seas tonto, James, no es por eso. ― dice con una leve sonrisa, para tranquilizarlo. ― Sí me avergüenza un poco que me digas esas cosas, pero en el buen sentido. ― dice, casi sin aire. ― Hacen que me sienta bien. Querida. ― no puede evitar sonrojarse cuando dice la última palabra.

De repente, James se pone serio de verdad y la mira directamente con esos ojos tan transparentes que tiene. A Lily le da un vuelco el corazón por la intensidad de su mirada.

― Pues eso está bien. ― dice James, al fin. ― hacer que te sientas querida es lo único que quiero.

La primera vez que James la besó, Lily pensó que era un sueño. Un incómodo, pero no menos increíble momento dado por las circunstancias y causado por los incansables intentos de James de acercarse a ella. No sabía en qué lugar poner las manos, si rodear su cuello, tocar su rostro o acariciar su cabello. Sus rodillas le fallaban y todo dentro de ella temblaba con una anticipación ridícula llevada un poco al extremo.

Supuso que sería siempre así, cada vez que estuviera cerca de él.

Pero esta vez es diferente. No es algo racional, torpe o incómodo, porque Lily sólo sabe que tiene que hacerlo_. Tiene_ que besar a James Potter en ese instante porque es eso o morir.

Así que lo hace.

Le toma el rostro con manos temblorosas, acerca su cuerpo al de él y está segura que todo el calor que emana de su piel en ese momento, traspasa su uniforme e invade el ambiente sólo para que James pueda sentirlo. Pero no le importa, porque para ser la primera vez en su vida que Lily se deja llevar por un impulso, siente que es lo mejor que ha hecho en años.

Y es ahí cuando lo besa.

James hace un sonido gutural desde el fondo de la garganta y provoca que Lily suspire y separe los labios. Su lengua es ágil y recorre todo los rincones de su boca, con una sutileza impensable en él, que hace que Lily suspire aún más y le empañe los lentes. Es tan abrumador todo lo que siente, que tiene ganas de llorar.

Así que lo besa aún más profundo. Piensa que es la única manera de corresponderle todo lo que él le hace sentir. Quizás si lo besa de esa forma, pueda traspasarle parte del sentimiento de vértigo en su estómago que sólo siente cuando está con él.

Siente que sólo así, besándolo con todo el cuerpo y con toda el alma, puede hacerle entender lo locamente enamorada que está de él.

Cuando se separan, Lily espera un rato para abrir los ojos, y cuando lo hace, tiene que esforzarse mucho para no sonreír por el estado de James. Su cabello alborotado sale de su cabeza disparado por todas partes, sus lentes chuecos se ven empañados, sus ojos están cristalinos y su rostro tiene una tonalidad levemente rosada debido a la agitación.

Lily probablemente también se ve así de ridícula.

― ¡Waw! Lily, eso fue… ― el asombro de James es enternecedor. ― ¡Waw!

El hecho de que lo haya dejado sin palabras hace que las mejillas se le enciendan aún más de vergüenza. Baja la vista un poco, pero cuando intenta levantarla, un nuevo beso de James la toma desprevenida.

Pero este beso es diferente.

Este beso está lleno de varios _"te quiero"_ y de promesas por cumplir.

Está repleto de años para ser felices y de todas las cosas para las que no existen palabras.

― Te quiero, Lily.

James tiene la frente apoyada en la suya y su respiración se mezcla con la de ella. Su _"te quiero"_ no la toma por sorpresa, pero hace que su corazón palpite con tanta fuerza que lo escucha fuera de su cuerpo.

No sabe cómo explicarle que ella también lo quiere. Que lo quiere desde el primer día y con tanta fuerza, que le duele el pecho cada vez que lo piensa.

Así que lo besa de nuevo. Corto, suave y sin apuros.

Un beso como muchos otros, pero con más significado que cualquier cosa que pueda decir.

― Yo también te quiero, James.

* * *

_Hace mucho tiempo que no escribía, así que probablemente se note que estoy un poquito oxidada. Fue muy cursi, lo sé, pero para mi no hay otra forma de escribir el James/Lily. Creo que su historia está tan llena de tragedias, que no puedo escribir algo distinto a esto. Aún así, espero que no lo hayan odiado y que me lo hagan saber con un bonito review. _

_Un besote._

**_R.S.B_**


End file.
